Danny Phantom Season Four
by Mad Bull
Summary: Obviously, after "Phantom Planet". New adventures, new dangers and a plan that will involve Danny in an odyssey that he never imagined.


_**I do not own any of the references, but I do own the plot line and the OC's**_

* * *

_Danny Phantom: Season Four (Third saga of the ultimate heroes)_

_Part one: New Zone, new enemies_

_Part two: The arrival of the Diamon_

_Story by Bull996_

_(Fan Made)_

_(Sneak Peek)_

_This is for PL, for CWA, for all the authors in here, and for all the ones who said this could have potential for an Entire saga._

* * *

Prologue: How did we get here?

The portal was collapsing; Flame, Undergrowth and Vortex were being sucked, but the battle continued. Mutant plants were attacking the structures where many Guys in White, firing his ectoplasmic weapons, tried to make them retreat. The fires were quickly extinguished by Flame rain falling on parts of what once was the center of Amity Park. The holes left by the rays invoked by Vortex, filled with soot, stood in the line of battle. In it, Jack, Maddie Fenton and Red Huntress shot to the portal, while the Mayor Foley and Jazz were trying to calibrate the huge cannon to return to the Ghost Zone the evil specters. Danny, on the other hand, tried to rescue Sam from various vines, which covered her entirely. Her chest, covered by a reinforced white spandex suit, with the logo (in honor of Danny) that mixed an 'S' and a 'P' in a single image, began to stand out from the remains of plants. Then the boy managed to free her head from which her tangled black hair was full of branches and dust. She opened her lavender eyes, and asked:

- Is ... It… Ov ...ov ... er? -

-Almost, Sam. Relax, I'm here-

-Tha... nks-

The ghost hugged the girl, with tears blocking part of his view, and as he lifted her in his arms, he started running, not to protect himself but to protect her. But he didn't noticed the wicked grin of one of the ghosts, stocked to the ground with his hands, fighting fiercely for releasing his roots of the portal brought from that damn lab the park.

- The girl! Catch her! -

His companions looked at him confused, but a second later, they focused Phantom, and realized what he was talking about.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Danny thought. The answer came two seconds later, when a ghostly bush grabbed his leg and knocked him down. By the fall, Sam slipped from his hands, which left free to destroy the plant with a Ghost Ray, but when he returned his eyes to where his girlfriend, there was only air.

- But what ... -

- Danny! THE PORTAL! - Cried Jazz

In the communicators, a voice was heard, saying _'Portal shutdown: thirty seconds'_

- The city was evacuated, now we have to GET OUT OF HERE! - Tucker yelled, running as fast as he could with Jazz behind him.

Valerie, Jack and Maddie started running toward the Speeder, but before they get there Jack stopped abruptly

- Honey, what happened? - Said his wife hard-breathing.

- I forgot my cookies! -

- ... I have more in the Speeeeeder-

- ... Let's go! -

Danny, on the other hand, was fighting the mutant bushes, looking for Sam between them.

-Sam, Sam! SAM, -screamed as he freeze or drill the mutants. The tension was growing inside him, until it reached its highest level, and he was so desperate...

- ! - His cry turned into a lament, into a wave of energy ... into a Ghostly Wail.

The mutants were destroyed, and only were falling logs, wood chips and branches on the ground, destroyed by the attack of Phantom.

When the landscape clearing, Danny was on his knees, but got up immediately, to see that several of the Undergrowth vines with Sam tied to them were heading into the portal.

_"Fifteen seconds'_

- Stop him! Do not let him arrive! -

Flame and Vortex attacked Danny, one throwing a ball of fire and the other a thunderbolt. Danny dodged them, but failed to repel another bolt from the sky, which returned him to the ground. The boy tried to rise again, but a combined attack (an asteroid in flames) , from where the ghosts were, left him on the floor. Still, Phantom was dragging towards the portal.

_'Ten seconds'_

At the top of the canyon began to form a ball of glowing green energy, and Danny changed of direction, now addressing this in an attempt to stop it.

_'Five seconds'_

The gun fired, and the three ghosts were almost inside the area, however the girl was still with Undergrowth

_'Three'_

Flame was the first to be sucked completely, leaving Vortex and the plant, but Danny wasn't looking stop the gun, but the blackout of the portal.

_'Two'_

Vortex also entered the dimension, but the bush, just before his fall, gave him a laugh, and shouted:

- My daughter comes with me! -

_'One'_

The switch was so close to his hand, but when Danny pressed it... nothing happened

_'Zero'_

Undergrowth also fell, but when Sam was about to enter, the current is cut off, and a wave of shock covered her, screaming as if she was tortured, ….as if she died ...

- NO! -

Suddenly, the portal, the generator and the cannon began to destabilize, and at one point, Danny just felt like a wave ...

**BOOOOM**

- TIME OUT! - A voice cried out in the explosion.

Everything stopped.

A blue staff, with a clock on top, came out of nowhere and spinning in the air entirely, created a portal. From this came a hooded ghost with a purple cape, this had gears in blue chest. His red eyes were walking in the countryside, watching the Ghost Boy in the air, passing through the remains of the generator and the barrel, and ending at the site where the girl Saman... Sam, was surrounded by rays, while his hair and his suit was becoming gray.

-Everything is as it should be-

Two beams of light appeared behind him, which made the Time Lord, Clockwork, turn around to see their colleagues. One of them, a man in his forties, with goggles, green pants, shoes and a white shirt covered by a khaki vest and a scientist coat, asked:

- Well, this is your progress? -

-Yes-

The other man, tall, gray skin, dressed in military garb, with an implant that looked like a silver holographic projector, which extended from his back to the palms of his hands, crossed the stage as his partner did before. Then he turned around, and said:

-You never said you would allow this. -

Clockwork looked at him and said: -I don't remember telling you what I would allow or not in MY domain. -

-I do not think that Gearmaster reproach that, Clockwork, but this doesn't seem good at all. -

-Sorry, Paradox, but everyone knows how to treat their heroes, and unless you give me permission to speak to your Ben Ten ... -

-All right, I can see that, at least, you know what you're doing, I think that's enough. -

-Thank you. -

Gearmaster, approached to his companions, bowed his head and said, -Excuse my rudeness, but I don't understand how this will help Phantom. -

The boy still has needs training, needs help; their opponents are even more powerful than his twin ... -

-Dan, we can finally see why you created it? - Ask the scientist.

-Yes-

The three Masters stared at the boy, frozen in time until Clockwork broke the silence

-Since you looked at my champion, it shouldn't be problems ... we all see yours-

-Of course not- said Paradox.

-Not at all- replied Gearmaster.

Both men pulled out their Condensers: Paradox his watch and Gearmaster his gravity discs. They activated the devices and disappeared in a flash of blue energy. Then Clockwork activated his staff, and before entering the den, he cried:

- TIME IN! -

* * *

**I know, many questions: What did the GiW helping Danny? Who is Flame? How those ghosts met each other? But more important: WHY WAS SAM WEARING WHITE?**

**Mmmmmmmm, curious, right? Well, if you've reading "Watching the fate", you know where this is going, but everything is a puzzle piece that will be fitting slowly, so do not hesitate and leave reviews, because the person (s) follow the story, I will give them ... a prize, let's put it that way**

**(ONY THE BEST REVIEWS WILL GET THE SPIN OFF… YOU DIDN'T READ THAT!)**

* * *

**Do you doubt me? Let me show them my commitment:**

_**Phantom Fever (Sneak Peek)**_

_-Danny, don't you understand, didn't you authorize this? But ... - Tucker complained to his friend, but Danny interrupted him with a face that mingled confusion and irritation._

_-Tucker, What do you mean? You're the Mayor, people only come with me when there is a ghost involved. What am I supposed to authorize? -_

_Tucker and Valerie looked at Danny, and before the boy answered, opened the door of the supermarket._

_Dolls, shirts, fake eyes, shirts, suits, videos, costumes, backpacks, pants, the list went on and on, while everyone walked in the super with a shield of "DP" into something that would lead._

_It was more terrifying attack the hunter: The Phantom-mania._

* * *

_**The Big Movie (Sneak Peak):**_

_- Who made the film?-Sam asked, curious at how quickly it was done._

_Tucker answered the phone - ... According to the Internet, it is directed by a Norton Mallumo, produced by Techno-master, and the music is made by ... Amberally, a rock band. -_

_'Wait ... Amberally? -_

_-Yeah, why...does it sound familiar? Something is wrong ... but not with them, but with the director... -_

_The two talked at the same time, giving each other their discovery:_

_-Doesn't to you? Amber-ally, Amber, Ember! -_

_-Norton Mallumo, Norton, Mallumo in Esperanto is 'dark'; Nocturne! -_

_Both were silent instantly, and then shouted at the same time:_

_- WE MUST SAVE DANNY! -_


End file.
